The Targaryen Revolution
The Targaryen Revolution was a [[Wars|'major military conflict']] in [[Westeros|'the Crownlands, Westeros']]' '''that occurred during 258AB-260AB between primarily House Brightstone, the current crown, and House Targaryen, the former crown. The conflict saw the return of Lord Rhaegar Targaryen, or IRhaegarITargaryenI, and led to another defunction of House Targaryen, and further security of House Brightstone's dynasty. Prelude It had been 3 years since the realm had last been consumed in conflict. The crown had been passed from King Terrance Brightstone, or Aethelius, to the newly crowned King Balrick Brightstone, or 1oki. However, this peace did not equate to a lack of tension, with much of Westeros still bitter at the prospect of a Brightstone ruler. The realm continued to be heavily divided, with many houses seemingly on the brink of rebellion. House Targaryen, perhaps the most successful and significant house in the genres history, had returned under the leadership of the former king, Lord Rhaegar Targaryen. During 'Royland's Conquest''', King Rhaegar had passed on his crown to King Maegor Targaryen, or NemesisArtarian, who was brutally beaten by Brightstone, taking his crown. Lord Rhaegar wanted vengeance, and he wanted his crown back. Siege of Dragonstone When House Targaryen re-entered the genre, they set their eyes on Dragonstone as their seat, due to it's proximity to King's Landing, and defend-ability. King Balrick, Lord Hand Vardis Egen, or UltimatumTheory, and the rest of the small council knew this, and refused to yield it to House Targaryen. As a result, Lord Rhaegar declared open rebellion against the crown, citing Dragonstone and King's Landing as the prize of victory. House Targaryen's armies descended on Dragonstone, annihilating the smaller and outnumbered Brightstone garrison. In a brief and one-sided afair, Dragonstone was under the control of House Targaryen, meaning they had the platform they needed to launch an assault on King's Landing. They would set sail immediately. Battle of the Blackwater King Balrick Brightstone heard of the expected defeat against House Targaryen. In anticipation, he had recalled armies scattered across Westeros to King's Landing. He ordered the royal navy to disembark from King's Landing and intercept Lord Rhaegar's rebel navy, in hope of defeating him, or at least delaying him. Lord Rhaegar anticipated Brightstone's movement, and prepared his navy for a much tougher battle compared to the Dragonstone siege. As the two navies clashed, fighting erupted on planks between ships, rigging and sales above, as well as the confined decks. In a violent and bloody battle, King Balrick's navy smashed Lord Rhaegar's, defeating him 3-1. As a result, the Blackwater was placed firmly in Brightstone hands. However, Lord Rhaegar still had two more armies stationed at Dragonstone, causing Brightstone to stay alert. Despite this, House Targaryen's defeat broke the morale of their troops. They would not continue. House Brightstone had won another rebellion. Aftermath and Legacy With House Targaryen's defeat, House Brightstone's position as the crown house was secured. Although, many continued to despise House Brightstone, with many questioning their legitimacy. The Targaryen Revolution served as a prime indicator that the genre had progressed since the days of the Golden Age, and powers which once determined success such as politics, plots, schemes and activity were overwhelmingly dwarfed by skill and teamwork in battle.